1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to article storage devices, and more particularly to holders for cooking utensil covers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a continuing need for devices which will organize and store kitchen utensils. Cooking utensil covers are particularly difficult to store efficiently. The irregular shapes of the covers, and particularly their knobs or handles, interfere with efficient stacking of the covers. The covers must usually be stored in out of the way drawers, and are not close at hand in the kitchen for ready use.
A number of inventions have been directed to holders for cooking utenil covers. Dalton, U.S. Pat. No. 1,204,344, discloses a receptacle for pot lids wherein a strand of wire is shaped to encircle the pot lid. A loop is provided for hanging the receptacle on a projection secured to a wall or other surface. Parulski, U.S. Pat. No. 2,695,152, discloses a cooking utensil hanger with a hook for hanging a cooking receptacle and a support for its cover. Rosenthal, U.S. Pat. No. 2,165,654, discloses an article holder for cooking utensils wherein hangers adapted to hold the covers are pivotally mounted to a base that is fixed to a wall or the like. Hoffman, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 207,453, discloses a design for a pot cover holder. Princevalle, U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,387, discloses a portable lid holder with a pocket or recess adapted to engage the flange of a lid. Sarter, U.S. Pat. No. 1,065,000, discloses a utensil cover holder rack having a plurality of slotted hangers wherein the slots are adapted to engage the knobs of the covers. Sipe, U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,215, discloses a holder for covers formed from a length of wire that is formed into a plurality of connected loops.
Receptacles for cooking utensil covers can be conveniently placed on the inside surfaces of cabinet doors so that the covers will be close at hand in the kitchen. It is therefore desirable that the holder be of a minimum dimension so as not to interfere with the storage of goods in the cabinet. Prior art holders often do not firmly secure the covers in place. The covers can wobble and make a great deal of noise each time the cabinet is opened. The top end of the covers tilt forward, away from the cabinet, in many prior art constructions. This tilt can create a moment force which will cause the pot lid to rotate out of the holder and/or tend to dislodge the holder from the cabinet, particularly where an adhesive is used to secure the holder to the cabinet surface.
It would be desirable to provide a holder for cooking utensil covers which could be mounted to cabinet doors. It would further be desirable to provide a holder for cooking utensil covers which would require a minimum of space. It also would be desirable to provide a holder for cooking utensil covers which would hold the covers securely, without tilt, and which would retard wobble and noise as the cabinet doors are opened and closed.